Unforseen Romance
by Gas-Masked UNIT
Summary: A tale of love and despair, as an Invader and her Sir-UNIT get involved in a way they shouldn't...


Unforeseen Romance

_.....An Invader and SIR-UNIT love story....._

They knew they shouldn't have gotten involved…

They were in the line of Duty after all, their Romance shouldn't have worked…

…Yet it did…

He was her servant. Her _robotic _servant. She was his master. His _Irken _Master…

But they needed each other. They wanted each other. They longed for each other.

The Irken's name was Moon, on the account that her eyes were the same shade as Irk's moon. She had very short antennas, due to the curling of them. She wore a dark-blue Invader's uniform, and purple metallic boots.

She was assigned to the Planet Era, home of the shadows. She was very well trained, but for that particular dangerous Planet, they assigned her the best SIR-Unit ever constructed. Personally built for her.

His name was Hertrus. He was the shade of a shiny blue (Since blue was her favorite color) had golden-ruby eyes, as well as the Invader's logo on top of his head. He was very scrawny, but had multiple weapons attached into his Skull, some going from a Chain-saw to a Ray-Gun.

He was fresh off the Conveyor belt for her, and as he approached her, he immediately bowed. She thought it was cute, but told him there was no need. As soon as she said that, he firmly grasped her hand, and shook it softly.

"Hello. My name is Hertrus." he said.

"Charmed." she replied, "Name's Moon."

He looked up at her, and smiled. Now most SIR-Unit's don't have a mouth. This prevents freedom of Speech. But since she was going to Planet Era, they needed him to have a mouth so he could warn her of danger.

They took of in her Spittle Runner vessel, and began their long journey there. Hertrus was very kind, and complimented her every day. Not because he had too, but because he thought it was true.

"You're very beautiful mistress…"

"Thank you, Hertrus, that was very kind of you."

"You will make some Irken very happy someday."

She blushed, and gave him a hug, before going back to piloting. Throughout the months, he was a true friend to her, soothing her when she was frightened, laughing with her during the funny times, and sleeping right at the bottom of her bed, often whispering good, peaceful things to her so she my drift off into dream-land.

Then that one night…

He was the chef of the ship, and brought the food to her every day. Then that one day, she was in the ship's restroom. Didn't come out for a long time. He got very scared and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. So, he bashed it down. She had just gotten out of the tub, and was about to slip into her robe. When he came through the door, charged right through it, and landed on top of her. They were both embarrassed beyond belief.

They decided to retreat to each other's side of the ship. Now, I know what you're thinking, how could they do that with the ship so small. Well, since it was an EXTREME mission, they modified her ship into a big, opened, space. Well, as big as a New-York Apartment. The awkwardness began to grow, and the two didn't seem to talk for over a month. He had stopped complimenting her, in a fear that she thought it would mean the other thing.

Then, one night, he decided to set things on the right path for them. When they reached the planet and made their home, he made her a candle-lit dinner. It was nothing romantic, jut an apology gesture for what had happened. At first it was awkward, but the two began laughing about old times, and they were back to their old selves. That was until, she got some food on her left side of her lips. She couldn't make out where it was, so he leaned over and wiped off with his napkin. They stared into each others eyes, and knew there should be no regret.

They kissed passionately.

Then she whispered…

"I want you."

He knew that she was his true love right then and there, and he knew that he wanted her.

She was giving herself to him.

He kissed her.

He kissed on the face, on the neck, on the lips.

He loved her.

His hand made it's way to her uniform's zipper.

They made love. Passionately.

She groaned in pleasure. He kissed her all over. It was red, fiery, hot, passionate love they shared. They were in the same bed, covered by only their blankets.

They became a couple. They never even _tried _to conquer the Planet. The shadows didn't find out about them, and their love would be looked down upon the Empire. So, they stayed. Never contacting the Tallest.

And then, Probing-Day arrived…

Red and Purple contacted each and every Invader to see how their Mission progress was going. Moon and Hertrus forgot all about that. And so, the Tallest contacted them. It had been over 112 months since they left Irk to conquer Era. They wanted to know why it was taking so long. So, they contacted them, and their image came up on the screen…

Of them…

Sharing each other's love…

Passionately…

The Tallest were mortified. They shut it off with disgust. Well, they watched a little more due to their Pornographic desires…

They had her stripped of her rank as an Invader. They banished her to that Planet for all of Eternity…

She didn't mind. She had grown accustomed to it. And if their love was hated by them, she didn't want to be apart of that anyway…

But they took him too…

They had him destroyed, ripped apart…

She cried for the Death of her lover…

***

It had been over 10 years since she last saw him. She mourned him everyday. She never moved past him. She hated the Planet without him. It was horrible. He always would point out the good things to it…

She thought of him, and cried.

Then a knock…

She got out her ray-gun in case it was the Shadows, but she left on her bed. What's the point?

She opened a door.

A robotic figure made from many parts was there at the doorway, looking up at her.

"Who are you?" She asked tearfully, "Are you one of the Shadows slaves?"

"May I come in?"

"No. You're an outsider."

"Please, let me in…"

"I said No. I don't know you, you're not coming in my house."

"Please, I-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, letting out all of her anger she held onto for the past decade, "WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE? HUH? GIVE ME ONE REASON!!!!"

"…Darling, It's me…"

"….what?…"

"….It's me, Hertrus…"

"How do you know his name?"

"No, sweetie, It's me…"

"No. He was destroyed. And you don't look anything like him."

"babe, It's me, And I can prove it…remember the first complement I gave you?"

"…Yes…."

"It was how beautiful you were, and how If I ever found love, She would be exactly like-"

"…me…."

"Yes."

"…Hertrus?…"

"It's me." He said tearfully.

"But how? they destroyed you…"

"They did. But, my brain chip, y'know, the Sir-Unit's memory disk, managed to survive. A was thrown away into a Waste-Shute by a Janitorial Service Drone. It landed in a Dumpster in the garbage port of the MASSIVE. It got lodged into a spare arm, and I was able to use my mind to control it. It took me this entire decade to build myself a new body…"

She looked at him, he didn't look the same at all…

"Please, Moon, just take me back. I've missed you so much. I know I'm different now, but please, you're my everything…"

She leaned down, and hugged him.

"I don't care what you look like. I love you so. I've never moved passed you. Everyday I've cried myself to sleep wishing this would happen. And it has. It finally has…"

They stared into each other's eyes once again. He may have been now reformed in scrap metal, but she didn't give a damn. She still saw him as her little SIR-Unit that she fell in love with. So she grabbed him and kissed him. It was 10 years since she done that, but it was worth the wait. As she pressed her lips against his metal face, all of their problems melted away…


End file.
